


Rose-Colored Boy

by haders



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, M/M, Panic Attacks, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haders/pseuds/haders
Summary: They all survive, including Eddie, who is struggling with a panic attack outside Neibolt. Richie knows just what to do.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 132





	Rose-Colored Boy

Eddie collapsed outside the Neibolt house, or what was left of it. Turns out murdering an alien clown thing and rushing out of a collapsing pit from hell is a great kick start to a panic attack. He huffed, flexing his hand in his lap and breathing slow. One two three four, hold two three four, out two three four. Thanks, therapy.

Everyone was huddled together, hugging, hanging onto one another, still in disbelief. Still waiting for It to jump up ten feet tall out of the rubble ready to show off some more sweet choreography. 

Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder and another hand slipped into his, lacing their fingers and squeezing. “Eds? You in there, man?”

Eddie grunted because really that was all he could do. “Ngh, having a moment,” he gasped. “Give me— uh, second—”

“Should I—?” Richie asked, lifting his hand from his shoulder in a silent ask to give him space, but Eddie squeezed his hand harder. 

“Grounding,” he gasped out. “Helps. Don’t.” Go.

Richie seemed to understand and rubbed his thumb in circles on the back of Eddie’s hand. He sat beside him on the ground, seemingly getting comfortable for however long Eddie needed him there. Eddie’s heartbeat was pounding in his ears, unable to hear anything but his own breathing and he was shuddering breaths, probably working himself up more. 

“He’ll be okay, I think,” he heard Richie’s muffled voice. “Give us a minute?” 

Eddie felt, more than saw, the huddle behind him give him some space. He tried one big breath, filling his lungs, but it felt like broken glass was coating his throat and he coughed out the exhale. 

“Hey, Eds?” Richie shifted to kneel in front of him, using his finger to tip Eddie’s head up to look at him. “Everyone’s okay, man. We made it out of there. Your bully tactic fucking worked, which like— don’t tell the kids at home, that’s a horrible message to send.” 

Eddie smiled, but continued to hyperventilate.

“You’re fucking something, Kaspbrak,” Richie continued quietly with a huff of laughter. “I fucking tell you I saw you almost getting shish kabob-ed and you are all, ‘let’s bully the spider clown alien bitch like that guy you axed, literally. You know, the one who stabbed me in the fucking face?’” Richie was now holding his wrists, continuing to rub soothing circles but over his pulse now. 

“Oh yeah, did I tell you how bad ass it is that you pulled the knife out of your fucking face and stabbed him? I mean, what? Don’t tell your mom I think that was cool. We’re trying this new joint parenting thing and well, we have different opinions on—”

“Shut. Up.” Eddie ground out with a choked laugh. Richie ducked his head in surrender, smirking.

“Helping though, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, you,” a gulp, “bastard, it’s helping.”

“It’s a gift.”


End file.
